Happy Birthday!
by MusixDixie
Summary: It's Obito's eighteenth birthday, and Kakashi gives him an unusual present- a date where they can do anything he would like! With everyone around Obito convincing him it's about time he confessed to Kakashi, especialy his mother and sensei, will Obito be able to convince himself before it's time to party? ObiKaka, AU where Rin died instead of Obito, Smut, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO OBI-BABY
1. Eighteen Years Old!

**Happy (late) birthday, 'Bito Ba-bay! I love you, darling~! What better to celebrate your birthday then with a ObiKaka fan fiction? A.U. because I'm never going to accept Tobi was Obito, no matter what any of you say to me. Tobi? You mean Teuchi, the Ichiraku ramen guy? Yeah, I thought that was common knowledge by now.**

**XxX**

Today was Obito's eighteenth birthday; an important milestone in his life rendering it signified his first step into his adult years. Excitement filled his entire being upon the first ray of sunshine that invaded his eyes, waking him from his slumber. He had hardly gotten a full night's rest; he had jumped around the entire night, impatient for morning to come. When he finally settled down it was nearly three in the morning, and he fell asleep like a rock. Now he regretted staying up all night, rubbing his eyes tiredly. He stood up and pressed his palms against his back- a sheepish attempt to crack it. Whirling around and peering out the window, feeling the sun greet him, he couldn't help but smile. It would be a good birthday, he decided- the best yet.

Rushing to get dressed, he tugged on a fishnet tee and a navy messenger bag with the Uchiha Clan crest stitched on the front. He pulled on sapphire Capri pants, the classic holster around his knee, and Chuunin sandals. Once he finished clothing himself he pulled on his typical bulky orange goggles, glancing at his reflection in his mirror. After a moment he let out a satisfied hum, plucking open the bathroom door and snatching his toothbrush from the sink. He quickly spread some mint toothpaste over the top and then stuck it in his mouth, turning around and going back into his room. He sat down on his bed, hearing a call from outside his window.

"Hey~! Obito! Down here! I know you're awake, you lazy slack!"

He grinned. It was the voice of his comrade, Kakashi. It appeared this is how it would always be… Kakashi would go to his window, calling for him to come down and greet him whenever he was late. He grinned at the thought. However, he didn't live in the same one story house he did as a kid… those were simple days that Kakashi would merely walk to his window to retrieve him when he was late for something. Everything changed though after the Kannabi bridge incident when Rin's death left Obito majorly depressed. His parents decided Obito needed a change and they moved into a small two story home, Obito's bedroom on the top floor. Ever since then, Kakashi would stand outside when Obito was late and holler up at him until he woke up and came down. Obito swore he woke up the who neighborhood in his callings.

Obito popped open his window and stuck his head out, peering down at Kakashi. "I see you, Bakakashi!" He called back, a grin on his face. "I'll be down in a second, as soon as I can get past my parents! You know how they are!" When he saw Kakashi's form below him nod his head, he hustled back inside and set the toothbrush down on his desk.

He paused and took a moment to stare at the picture of their team. During his depression, he had moved the duct tape 'x' he'd placed over Kakashi's face to Rin's. He didn't want to look at her face, knowing she was gone. He didn't want to remember that he failed to protect her. However, it had been just long enough, he figured. It should have been him who was crushed by that boulder. He should have been the one to rescue Kakashi. However, it was Rin who pushed Kakashi out of the way and was killed. Everything was his fault. Yet, he could see her face now, telling him not to blame himself. So he didn't. He was ready to move on.

With timid tanned fingers, he peeled silver tape off of the glass. It revealed her round, pale face, beautiful as ever. Purple patches made her face seem somewhat cuter, mahogany hair outlining her face perfectly. It had been so long, but she didn't look any different from what he remembered. Somehow, no matter how times change, his memory never worsened. He missed her so much… he gave her face a quick kiss before covering her face with his thumb.

"Sorry, Rin." He whispered. "I know I've been a bad friend. I failed to keep you safe… I'm the reason you're gone. I know you loved Kakashi… and now, I can understand why. I'm ready to move on. I'm sure you understand, right?" He felt clumsy for talking to himself, but it helped his heart feel a little stronger. He stroked her face tenderly. "I have Kakashi now. I really, really like him Rin… you'd approve as long as we were happy, right?" What, did he expect her to answer? Though, something in the air told him if she could answer, the answer would be 'yes.'

"Hey! Obito! Come on, I'm not getting any younger out here!"

Obito chuckled. "I have Kakashi… even if he doesn't know it yet." He swept down beside the picture and pressed a kiss to Kakashi's face now, before blushing and wiping his lips. It was just a picture, but still, it was really hard to do. It was now he heard his mother's calls for him, telling him to hurry downstairs or Kakashi might break the door down.

With a laugh he headed downstairs, only to be greeted lovingly by his mom and dad, who threw their arms around him. He smiled in pleasant surprise, wrapping his arms around their backs.

"Good morning, Mama, Papa," He grinned toothily, nuzzling into their bodies.

"Morning, Obito." His mother smiled up at him. She seemed to get shorter every day... oh wait, that was him getting taller. "Oh, my… look at how you've grown. My little baby~" She reached out, pinching his cheeks, only to receive a scowl.

"Mama, quit it! I'm eighteen now, I'm far too old for this kind of treatment." He pulled her hands away, but sensing the disturbance it caused in the happy atmosphere, smiled. "It's just embarrassing." He chuckled, scratching the back of his neck.

"He's right, darling." His father agreed. "Obito's eighteen now… we can't be babying him forever, now can we?"

"I can baby him as long as I want to," She declared, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I don't care if you're four or ninety; you're my baby."

"I guess I owe it to you to suck the 'baby' treatment up," Obito nodded. "After all, you spoiled me rotten when I was young."

"_When you were young?"_ His dad scoffed. "You're still spoiled."

"Nonsense, nonsense," His mother shook her head rapidly before smiling up at her son. "What do you want to do today, Obito?"

"I'm going to grab a piece of toast and then head out… Kakashi wants to talk to me, apparently." He grinned. "I'll be back tonight and we can all celebrate together with a small family party, like usual. That's alright, right, Mama?"

"Do whatever you'd like… it's your birthday, after all." She handed him a piece of toast covered in strawberry jam wrapped up in a paper towel as she opened the front door. "However, I do have one request."

Obito's face lit up as he took the piece of toast from her, giggling like a little boy. "You know me way too well… heck, you seem to know me better than I know myself." He gave her a sideways glance as he made his way out the door. "What is it, Mama? Request away."

"Don't come back home," She ordered darkly, "until you've confessed to that Hatake boy. I don't want to hear you squabbling about how much you want to tell him your feelings now that you're this old. You're mature enough you should be able to tell him. I'm going to have the table set for one more person tonight… and that'll be your _new boyfriend_. Understand me?"

"_Mama_!" Obito's cheeks flushed scarlet. "There's no way! I'm not going to…!"

"Oh, surely you don't want to disappoint the family, do you? I've already told Itachi and Sasuke how my little boy was one step ahead of them and already in a relationship." She grinned like a madman before slowly shutting the door. "Tonight, Obito… by tonight."

Obito's stomach twisted. Well, so much for best birthday ever.

Obito had been crushing on Kakashi for years now. It was a year after the Kannabi bridge incident when he realized Kakashi was the person he truly admired. In the end, he had failed to protect his comrade. He was a pathetic person, undeserving of anybody's hand to hold. Yet Kakashi was not. Even when Kakashi was beat, and the world knocked him down, he made sense of it and stood. He didn't fall into depression like Obito did after the incident. Instead, he stood beside Obito. He was always there.

After the incident, Obito became no one. He was hurt, broken, and crushed that he had lost Rin. He started visiting her grave every day… it took the place of helping elderly in his reasons of being late. He'd stand there all day, talking to her, as if he expected her to walk out of the grave and wave hello to him. Kakashi would always be at the grave, standing beside him. He would always be there, holding his hand, even when Obito slapped it away. Obito had said some pretty mean things to Kakashi. He'd even dared to tell him once that it should have been Kakashi who died, not Rin. He could still remember the hurt on his friend's face.

Even when Obito told Kakashi to go away, he stayed. He never left him. During the times that he refused to talk to anybody, Kakashi was still there. There came a time when he stopped eating, and Kakashi force fed him when necessary. He still could recall quite clearly how he'd gotten out of his depression. It had been a long year in a new house. He'd locked himself up in his bedroom, hating himself, and Kakashi would knock the door down to be beside him. It was on a typical day like that everything changed.

"_Obito."_

_Said boy remained resting in bed, his head underneath a pillow. He wouldn't answer. Maybe then Kakashi would go away. This happened regularly now… he wondered when Kakashi was going to give it up. He wondered just when Kakashi would surrender and leave him alone. He liked alone. Alone was what he deserved._

"_Obito, open the door."_

_Why did he stand up? Wasn't this how it always went? Why couldn't, just for once, Kakashi be the one to give in? He was unlocking the door… again. He flopped back onto the bed wordlessly. Why was he so pathetic? Did he want Kakashi to be beside him? Why was he so useless? Why couldn't he just keep that door locked?_

"_Obito." Kakashi was smiling underneath his mask, something Obito could tell just by his voice. Kakashi stepped in the room and walked over to the bedside, sitting down. He didn't say anything. He knew by now not to... Obito would only start yelling if he made any comment of any sort. That didn't change the fact he would be there, though. Surely his presence would comfort Obito somehow._

"_Go away," Obito ordered in a hoarse tone, indicating he had been crying. That was usual now too._

"…_No." Kakashi scooted closer, crawling on top of Obito and wrapping his arms around his waist. Obito was still laying face-down, so he ended up crawling on top of his back. "I'm not leaving."_

"_Kakashi… get off of me."_

"_I'm not going to."_

_Obito gritted his teeth. This was the closest Kakashi had ever gotten to him in a year's time. This is the longest conversation they'd had, as well. Usually, Kakashi walked in and sat down on the bed wordlessly. There was nothing more than that. Apparently, with every day, Kakashi's courage rose, and he took a little more action. Today was the day he took a leap… but Obito would stop that early. Obito angrily flipped the positions, towering over Kakashi. _

"_Why do you always do this?" He spat. "You have a life. You're in ANBU." He ran his hands over the white fabric of his ANBU vest as if to prove it. "You're wonder boy. You're a prodigy. You succeed at everything… you shouldn't be here with me, the sorry excuse for a shinobi who can't even hold his head up."_

"_Why do you always say that?" Kakashi called out in frustration. "You're not as bad as you claim… you're twice as good as me. That's how I feel, and I… I do this because I want to. What do you want?"_

"_I want you to…" Leave me alone, is what he wanted to say, but for some reason it wouldn't escape his lips. He started sobbing into his friend's shoulder miserably, wrapping his arms around Kakashi's waist. "I… I.. want you to be enough for me. I want you to be able to help me forget. That's why I always let you in… I want it to work, so bad… I want to be cheered up. I'm just no able though, okay? This painful feeling in my chest… won't go away.''_

_Kakashi wrapped his arms around Obito's neck. "You choose whether that feeling stays or goes, Obito! You… don't need to feel regret anymore. I know this is selfish, but… Rin died for me. She saved me. I owe it to her… I will… watch over you for her. I'll never leave your side, Obito…"_

_Obito shoved at Kakashi's chest, his eyes narrowing. "Why?! Why do you not give up? I'm never going to change!"_

"_I won't ever give up on you, Obito," Kakashi whispered tenderly. "You're the one who needs to give up… on me giving up!"_

_Obito started crying again, clinging to Kakashi as he sobbed into his chest. "Why? Why? Why~?" He raped the word on his tongue._

"_Because you're my friend."_

_Obito looked up at Kakashi, his heart nearly stopping. The soft, warm look in Kakashi's eyes made him realize something he hadn't realized in an entire year. That was that Kakashi was his comrade… now that Rin was gone, he was all he had left. He was the person he had to protect now. He couldn't slack back and let Kakashi be the next to leave him._

Obito stopped locking himself in his room after that. Things started looking up. He got a jounin promotion, and became much stronger. He worked with his Sharingan more and more each day. He and Kakashi would always spend time together… it was nice. He learned to love Kakashi, want him in ways he didn't believe. Yet… it was nice… to have someone's hand to hold.

"Hey, Obito!"

Kakashi's voice snapped him out of his thoughts as his eyes landed on the one person he wanted more than anything in the entire universe. He smiled inwardly at himself then approached Kakashi. There was no other way he wanted to spend his birthday then with the person he cared about most in this world.

"Kakashi," He greeted with a nod. "What's up?"

"_What's up?"_ Kakashi put his hands on his hips. "Oh, I don't know… the sky? I've been waiting out here for twenty minutes, buster."

"Sorry about that." Obito chuckled. "Is there anything you wanted to do?"

Kakashi blinked over at Obito. "Well, actually…" Kakashi scratched the back of his neck, blushing. "I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go out to Ichiraku's for lunch…"

"Lunch?" Obito cocked his head. "It's only the morning, though… don't you mean breakfast?"

"It's two p.m…. I'm surprised your parents didn't wake you up… I would've thrown a brick at you. I'm guessing you stayed up late yesterday…" Kakashi tapped his chin thoughtfully. "They must have pitied you."

"Dang… they know I hate it when they don't wake me up." He fumed, biting his lower lip like a child in pouting. "Then again, I kind of like it when you're my alarm clock."

"Well, frankly, I do not." Kakashi shot him a glare, before shrugging it off quickly with a smile. "Anyway, do you or do you not want to go out for lunch?"

"Wow, Kakashi, you hardly ever ask me out to do anything with you," Obito spoke slowly, recalling times in the past they'd gone out to eat… there were hardly any times that came to mind. He wondered… two people going out to eat at someplace nice… did that make this a…? Obito blushed and looked down at his feet, clenching the strap of his bag for comfort.

"What, did the cat get your tongue?" Kakashi poked Obito's nose amicably. "Is it that hard to give a yes or no answer?"

"Hey, Kakashi," He called out, his voice hoarse in a way that said he was frightened. Kakashi cocked his head, analyzing his friend's features before offering a nod in reply. "Is this a… d…d… da…"

"_Date?"_ Kakashi finished for him, chuckling softly at the way Obito had stuttered like a shy school girl. He smirked over at Obito pointedly. "Do you want it to be?"

Obito fell silent, not liking being put on the spot. Rejection would hurt…no, more than hurt. He would never be able to face Kakashi again. Alright, maybe that was an exaggeration… but he would really be hurt. He didn't know how'd he go on if Kakashi didn't feel the same way. It was the same panicked feeling he had when he had a crush on Rin. That numb feeling in his stomach that made it hard to speak… but, he'd have to push that feeling away, because apparently he had to have a boyfriend tonight. He cursed his mother up and down for this.

"…Well… I guess… yeah. Do you?" He shuffled his legs nervously, his cheeks flushing scarlet.

Kakashi smiled one of his genuine smiles, the one that lit up the room and made everything warmer. He avoided the question, his hands going back to his hips as the smile vanished and he returned with his usual attitude. "Fine, then… that can be your present. A date... does that sound nice?"

"What makes you figure I want a date for my birthday?" Obito crossed his arms. "You're just trying to get out of buying me a present, aren't you?" He accused a grin on his lips, teasing his comrade.

"Well, maybe you'd like it. We can go and do whatever you'd like, and I won't object. I'll say whatever you want me to, even if you want me to go around town screaming that I'm on drugs or something." He explained, and all of which what he listed sounded great in Obito's mind, but on the outside he remembered to keep looking skeptical to see if Kakashi would give him anything more. "I'll just do whatever you want, plain and simple. Does that not sound nice?"

"Well," Obito scratched his head and poked his friend's forehead. "It sounds dandy, though I may have to hold you to that 'run around town screaming whatever you'd like,' thing. That sounds freaking hilarious." He chuckled.

"So you admit that my idea sounds nice," Kakashi's face lit with a healthy glow of joy. Inside Kakashi's mind, all he wanted to do was please Obito on his birthday. Kakashi just wanted to make Obito happy, no matter what it took to do that, whether it be running around Konoha naked or having lunch with him at a fancy restaurant. Physical contact also seemed to please Obito, so he wrapped his arms around Obito's shoulders, pressing himself against him abruptly. He nuzzled their cheeks together, smiling from ear to ear. "So, what do you want to do first?"

Obito's cheeks burned a rosy color- he could actually feel Kakashi's hips against his own, slim as ever. This was way too close for his own sense of comfort… however…he really wanted to touch him, wrap his arms around Kakashi's waist and pull him closer, but he was too afraid to move. "Uhm…" He swallowed timidly, "I'd kind of like to go out and get something to eat… I don't really mind where.

Kakashi tapped his lips, not even seeming to notice he was popping Obito's personal space bubble. "We could hit one of the diners, or if you'd like, we could hit Ichiraku's."

Obito's mind wandered to places he would love to eat with Kakashi, especially romantically. When he thought about it, Valentine's Day was only four days away and all the diners were fully decorated and prepared for the event. "There's that one little cake shop." Obito contemplated out loud. "It's got the best stuff ever. It doesn't only sell cake, don't worry, but the salads are nice. What do you think?"

"I think you should lead the way," Kakashi chuckled, releasing his hold on Obito, who instantly missed his touch. "I'm paying, by the way."

"No way!" Obito scoffed. "You're my date, I'll pay." He announced, crossing his arms as if to finalize the matter.

"We'll figure it out when we get there." Kakashi waved his hand dismissively and followed him down the narrow strip of dirt road, his gaze settling on the houses ahead of them. He waved to familiar faces, which when it came to Kakashi, seemed to be everyone. Being an ANBU certainly had its perks… working under Minato was the greatest perk of them all, though. Getting to know a lot of people was pretty beneficial in Obito's eyes… and Minato insured Kakashi was well met with everyone in the village just as he was.

Speaking of Minato, the blond approached them now, a grin plastered on his face. "What are you two up to~?" Minato inquired suspiciously. "On a date, are you?" He teased.

"Yep!" Kakashi nodded, earning a confused look from their teacher. "That's exactly what this is."

"A-Ah… that's… well, good for you two. It was actually about time… I'm just surprised one of you actually manned up enough to admit how you felt." He patted Obito's and Kakashi's shoulders. "And remember that on no circumstance shall you forget the condom!"

"Minato!" Kakashi and Obito whined simultaneously.

"This was just his birthday gift… we're going to do whatever he wants today… we're not together." Kakashi explained placidly, folding his arms behind his head. "We went with the idea it was a date… but it was more of a joke, though."

"Ah, I see, so that's how it is…" Minato nodded his head in understanding. "Well then, I'm sorry. I just thought from the signs that you two… y'know… had a thing going on. Then again, Kakashi, you act like a pervert around people you're comfortable with, and Obito's always awkward around you because he doesn't know what to do with it."

"It's not really a perfect flaw if you know what I mean," Kakashi laughed, scratching his neck. "There are certain people I get along really, really well with because they understand me… like you, for instance. I can joke around you and I know you won't be offended… but to be honest, isn't that the makings of a typical friendship?"

"I suppose so," Minato agreed, before his eyes widened. "Oh, I apologize. I've interrupted your date. You two may proceed… though may I ask where you're heading?"

"The cake shop," Obito answered for Kakashi when he opened his lips to speak. "Its already decorated for Valentine's Day, not to mention all those cheap heart shaped cakes and stuff. I'm going to tackle it and see what's available."

"Oh," Minato smiled, "bring me back something. I'm a grown man, so it's hard for me to go out and buy sweets without being judged… you boys are still young enough to get away with it, so you have to get me some, too."

"Okay, okay, I'll get you something." Kakashi chuckled, waving goodbye to his teacher before taking Obito by the arm and rushing him forward. "Come on, Obito. I'm hungry." He whined, earning a good hearted laugh.

"Okay, okay," Obito chuckled. "Let's go."

**XxX**

**So… originally this was a one shot… then it turned out to be fairly large… so I'm making Obito a very long birthday fan fiction. I started writing it at four yesterday and I woke up at two am today and it's six am now. I'm dying. My eyes are bleeding, and not because of a Sharingan. I've died and gone to heaven, I swear…**


	2. Cake Store and a Ferris wheel!

Omg am I seriously doing this at six twenty in the fucking morning Obi bby I lurve you so much you are my child I want you I hug you I own you you are mine and hence I write you fan fiction

XxX

"It's right here," They stopped in front of the girlish shop, Kakashi's expression drooping.

Pink ribbons lined the shop front along with heart balloons and streamers. "Valentine's Day Special," was written in magenta block letters on a banner. A sign outside the shop listed the many cakes they were offering… Kakashi shot Obito a look to let him know he disapproved. The entire store front screamed it was for children or women buying cake for their family… but Obito didn't seem to agree.

"Come on," Obito pouted petulantly, "I thought you said we'd do whatever I wanted."

"B-But," Kakashi looked back at the store and tugged on Obito's sleeve. "Come on, is there any other shops you like? This is just so… wrong. Minato was wrong… we're still too old for this."

"If you keep being prone to normality, you'll never get to soak up the pleasures in life," Obito spoke wisely, before tugging Kakashi by the arm and pushing the shop door open. "…I'm forcing you, by the way. I really love this shop's cake."

So Kakashi ended up sitting beside Obito at a pink and white table with hearts all over the table top. Even the couches they were sitting on had hearts all over them… he wondered just how much money the store wasted on decorations. Even the salt shakers were heart-shaped… Kakashi covered his lips and giggled. To think that this was one of Obito's favorite shops surely was a curious thought.

"We should have strawberry ice cream cake," Obito announced. "It's the best." He glanced over at Kakashi with a teasing smile. "What do you think, or are you still too busy loathing the existence of this shop?"

"Not loathing," Kakashi shook his head, "admiring the people who actually manage to work here… I'd rather jump in a fire than wear a cake on my head." He gestured the cake hats that all the employees wore in the shop.

"Choose your words wisely; they may come back at you." Obito warned. When the waiter approached he quickly asked for a strawberry cake before going back to Kakashi. "Do you think Minato will be okay with strawberry cake?"

"Well, actually… do you guys have yellow cake? Humorously enough Minato loves it… oh, the irony." He chuckled, and the waiter nodded curtly.

"Yes, we do. What kind of icing do you want on top of it?"

"Er... I guess chocolate… yeah, that sounds about right." Kakashi nodded his head.

"Absolutely not, sir," The waiter shook his head, a gleam in his eyes. "Chocolate on top of yellow clashes, not to mention the chocolate is simply not an option when it comes to design. Also, is it not Valentine's? Why not you do strawberry icing, and we drizzle the chocolate?"

_I didn't know cake people were religious when it came to their cakes,_ Kakashi thought and forced a smile. "Uh, sure, whatever you recommend is fine." He nodded and walked away, and Kakashi leaned across the table, whispering in Obito's ear. "Creeper alert…" He laughed softly.

"Okay, so the waiters are a little creepy, but the cake is good." Obito declared, crossing his arms.

"Whatever happened to the salad you mentioned?" Kakashi asked, flipping through the menu but only able to locate cakes and drinks.

"I lied to get you to come inside," Obito admitted. "I mean, it's a cake shop. What do you think they sell… _tacos_?" He inquired sarcastically.

"Touché," Kakashi huffed, resting his head on the table. "Though, to be honest, the decorations are still cliché in my eyes." He held his head up in his hand, cupping his cheek tiredly.

"I just want the cake." Obito grinned. "Cake's really good… really, really good… almost as good as Dangos."

"Ah, that's right, you love Dangos," Kakashi murmured. "Maybe we could see if we can find a stand selling some later. As of the moment, we are waiting for your cake, which is absolutely ridiculous considering you're going to get some tonight. It is your birthday, you know."

"That's true," Obito nodded. "I'm a sweet tooth to the very core, though, so I'll enjoy every second I get to eat some cake."

"I guess so," Kakashi cocked a brow at him, scanning his friend's appearance with interest. "You dressed nice today…" He admired quietly.

"I half expected some sort of sarcastic insult after 'you dressed…' wasn't that a pleasant outcome." He crossed his arms and snorted. "I don't know if you being nice and dropping your sarcastic nature is a good thing or not…."

"Well, how do you want me to act?" Kakashi huffed, lifting his head. When Obito said nothing, he persisted. "Well? I'm waiting."

"I like you just the way you are, and I don't care how you act." Obito declared. "Whether it be insulting, mocking, loving, or friendly," He listed, a smile on his face, "I like it… because that sarcastic nature makes it sexy."

"Curse my sarcastic nature." Kakashi paused, looking up at the ceiling. "Being arrested for being just too sexy wasn't on my to-do list for this lovely evening."

Obito sputtered a laugh, hiding his mouth in his hand. "So that being your sarcasm's fault?" He inquired with a voice full of mirth.

"Sarcasm is my first language." Kakashi announced, lifting his head. "Damn right it is. Sarcasm is sexy and you know it."

"Careful, Kakashi, no cursing," Obito whispered in warning, "the children… you don't want to make the children cry, do you?"

"Oh no, not the children!" Kakashi slapped his hand to his forehead dramatically. "What have I done? This taboo…how can I ever atone…?" He covered his eyes with his hands, feigning weeping.

"Kakashi, stop," Obito laughed hysterically, trying to muffle it by covering his lips. "Just stop talking."

"You're right, that's nothing more than I deserve. I, the child offender, cruelest of men- I deserve no cake. I don't even deserve a bite." He sniffled, earning more of Obito's laughs. "I deserve to wear the cake of shame on my head."

The waiter approached them again, handing them two boxes of cake. From the look he shot at Kakashi, he'd heard his cake hat joke. That look in the man's eyes made him want to check if he drugged the cake. Obito popped open the box and pulled out a slice happily, digging into the cake in only a few seconds time.

"Ah, delicious cake~" Obito purred. "This is what I've been waiting for."

Before Obito could decline Kakashi pulled out the required payment and handed it to the waiter, watching as he left with it. He gave him a rather large tip- mainly to apologize for the cake hat joke. He could tell that the waiter understood this, because he smiled and nodded at Kakashi, as if to say he was forgiven. Now all Kakashi had to do was get the guts to ask if the cake hats were radioactive or something. Nobody wears something like that unless they're trying to communicate with aliens.

"Obito, are you almost done?" Kakashi asked when Obito finished his fifth slice of cake. "If you overdo it, you'll throw up, you know."

Obito laughed and wiped his lips of strawberry. "Yeah, you're right. All that's left is to pay, right?" He whirled around to locate the waiter, but Kakashi stopped him.

"I already did," He picked up Minato's cake and stood up, stretching out. "Come on, let's get out of here."

"Wait, what? You knew I wanted to pay for it… it was mainly my food too, and it was probably expensive…" Obito pouted. "We could have at least split it… you don't have to do everything, you know."

"It's sort of your birthday, in case you forgot," Kakashi reminded him. "You shouldn't have to pay for anything. So stop complaining…" Kakashi sighed as he looked down at Obito. "Can't you just take it and say thank you?"

Obito nodded and offered a warm smile, folding his arms behind his back as he stood. "Thank you, Kakashi~!" Kakashi flushed and lowered his head, murmuring something inaudible to Obito. He leaned forward, wanting to hear more, not paying attention to a slice of cake he had out that he knocked over. It fell on the ground and Obito stared down at it in shock, freezing, tears forming in his eyes.

Kakashi sighed and slapped his forehead. "You're not actually crying, are you?"

"I know a grown man shouldn't cry over spilling cake," Obito sniffed as he looked at the cake he'd accidentally knocked to the floor, rubbing his eyes, "but it's just so sad."

Kakashi bended over and scooped up the cake, dumping it back in Obito's box. "It can be our secret, okay? That cake never spilled. It never happened. Do you get me?"

Obito's face lit up as he mouthed, 'five second rule.' He then said, "What? What are you talking about? What never happened, Kakashi?"

"Good, now let's go already." Kakashi tugged Obito's sleeve and dragged him out of the shop. Obito lugged the cake along with him, treating it like a treasure chest in his hands. Kakashi glanced back at Obito, cocking a brow. "You should share some of that with the kids."

"No," Obito shook his head. "Besides, once they find it in the fridge, it'll be gone. I want to preserve it as long as possible." He explained.

"Ha ha, is that how most children are? Really, the only kid I have to deal with is Naruto… and though he's spoiled, he's a sweet heart, and that makes up for it." Kakashi noticed Obito's distant expression and cocked his head. "Obito, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Obito huffed, dusting invisible particles off his shoulders before turning to Kakashi. "You didn't actually get any cake back there, did you, Kakashi?"

"Nah," Kakashi shrugged. "Cake's not my thing. Why?"

Obito stepped closer, and for the first time, Kakashi noticed the close proximity. Usually Kakashi didn't even notice how close Obito was to him… it wasn't like he kept track. As of the moment though, he couldn't help but notice Obito was way too close for comfort. Maybe it was the fact he could feel Obito's feet against his own… maybe it was the way Obito had to lean down to be eye to eye with him… maybe it was the way his lips lingered over his own that made him so self-conscious.

"Er… Obito?" Kakashi stepped back, only to hit a brick wall.

Since when were they in an alley? No, since when was Kakashi so ditzy he didn't notice his surrounding change? He really just followed Obito where he was walking… then, why did Obito choose to go here, was the better question.

"Um…" Obito stepped closer, a bright red color spreading across his cheeks.

It was as simple as asking, he knew. Kakashi could only say yes or no… and 'no' was really the worst that could happen. Once it was out though, it'd be out, and he wouldn't be able to take his words back. If Kakashi rejected him, it may hang over him forever, and ruin their friendship. Yet… for once, he just let the words flow, like the thoughts in his head. For the first time, he took a chance on Kakashi.

"C-Can I kiss you?" He stuttered timidly.

Kakashi blinked, digesting the words slowly before flushing scarlet as well. "E-Er… what kind of question is that?" He scratched his nose shyly, trying to come up with excuses for Obito's request, until he finally realized it could only mean one thing. His team mate had a crush on him… the funny part was that he didn't mind. He closed his eyes, the blush darkening slightly. "…S-sure… didn't I say you could do whatever you wanted?" Now he was the one making an excuse… anything for Obito to be one inch closer. His hand went to the dark blue mask that covered his lips, pulling it down to his neck.

Obito sucked in a breath before focusing on plump, pink, bubblegum lips. They were everything he'd ever imagined. He traced his finger along Kakashi's lower lip, noting the skin was soft to the touch. They certainly looked kissable. He wondered if it was okay… if he… stepped just a little closer. Well, why else did Kakashi say it? He let his arms droop back to his sides as he contemplated what to do next.

Obito looked down, staring at Kakashi's waist. Had he truly heard Kakashi correctly? He could really do as he pleased..? Did that mean he could… touch him? Wrap his arms around his waist, and pull him close, like he'd dreamed of so many times? He wondered if it would live up to his expectations… the feeling of Kakashi against him… the taste of Kakashi's lips… his stomach flipped as he reached out, slowly pressing his hands against Kakashi's hips. They felt… nice. He carefully tugged Kakashi in his direction, folding his arms around Kakashi's waist. Kakashi pressed against him, and now he realized just how nice it felt. He was glad he worked up the courage to do it. Now... there was only one thing left.

Obito lifted Kakashi's chin slowly, staring at porcelain lips. Though he'd never done this before, he'd stolen Icha Icha from Kakashi enough times to know how this worked. He leaned down, ghosting his lips over Kakashi's. He kept his eyes on Kakashi, watching for any signs of discomfort. Yet, all he could see was a crimson blush and eyes squeezed tightly shut. Surely that was a good sign, right? So… he pressed forward, enclosing the space between them wordlessly. Two pairs of lips locked softly.

Kakashi tasted a lot better than cake.

Obito slipped his hand into silver locks, swirling strands around his fingers and closing his eyes, melting into the kiss. He sucked on Kakashi's lower lip, trying to absorb more of his flavor. Tilting his chin Obito deepened the kiss, pressing his tongue between Kakashi's lips and exploring his hot cavern carefully. He let go of Kakashi's hair and moved his hands father south, wrapping his arms around Kakashi's rear and lifting him up off the ground, pressing him against the brick wall. Kakashi squeaked as Obito lifted him, but soon relaxed and willingly responded to the kiss, wrapping his arms around Obito's neck and mixing tongues with Obito, nuzzling their noses together.

Obito pulled away, a small trail of saliva connecting the two of them. He panted and wiped his lips, only to move his thumb to Kakashi's lower lip, wiping away the wetness slowly. He never knew kissing could feel so good. Maybe, it was just Kakashi that tasted good… he wasn't sure if it was strawberry… chocolate… or mint… but whatever flavor Kakashi was; it was his new favorite flavor.

"Kakashi," Obito whispered breathlessly. He carefully placed Kakashi back on the cement ground, looking to the side shamefully. "You taste nice." He blushed, hiding his lips in his hand shyly.

"…You… taste nice, too…" Kakashi murmured. He was silent for a good while, leaving the two of them blushing awkwardly until he finally spoke again, though timidly. "Obito, is there anything you want to do now? We still have plenty of time before we have to go back to your mom… as I said… we can do anything you'd like."

"Hmm…" Obito looked up at the sky, thinking of the thousands of things he'd like to do with Kakashi. "Ferris wheel…"

He pointed to the pink and white Ferris wheel in the distance; one Konoha had put up for Valentine's Day and couples on dates. It was sure to be taken down by the end of the month… it was every year. Kakashi had never actually thought about getting on it, considering he never had someone to get on it with. He could tell it was the same way for Obito.

"If that's what you want to do, sure," Kakashi responded nonchalantly. "Let's go." He held out his hand for Obito to take, and for a second, Obito hesitated. He really didn't want his birthday to end if it meant this treatment from Kakashi would also go out the window. He happily accepted Kakashi's hand, squeezing it softly, as if he was afraid Kakashi would leave him.

"Okay."

XxX

"These things are so… mechanical," Kakashi stumbled as they sat down inside the Ferris wheel.

It was the type with boxes instead of benches, like mini elevators attached to the machine. It surely made for a comfortable ride, but the advanced technology made Kakashi nervous. He peered out the window, admiring the people as they passed. They hadn't moved yet, considering people were still getting on. He pulled on his seat belt, curious as to why a Ferris wheel would need one. "What if it broke down and we were stuck up here for ages?"

"You just had to say that," Obito rolled his eyes. "If that happens I'm going to strangle you for saying it, because it will only happen because you said it. You know how it works." He had taken the seat opposite to Kakashi, but it was starting to aggravate him. He really wanted to be beside him.

Kakashi pressed his palm to the glass, frowning. "Going really high up on machines… it's kind of scary, don't you think?" He turned his head to Obito, only to notice he didn't seem to be paying attention at all. In fact, he had his arms crossed like he was frustrated about something.

Obito felt somehow annoyed that Kakashi was sitting across from him instead of beside him. He thought to say something but didn't. However, it kept bugging him, and made it hard to focus on what Kakashi was saying. "I'm sorry, did you say something?" Obito still wasn't paying attention even as he asked this, staring at the seat Kakashi was sitting in.

"Obito…?" Kakashi cocked his head. "Is something bothering you..?" Kakashi couldn't help but worry there was something he had done wrong that upset the Uchiha somehow. In the next second that was cleared up, though.

Obito stood up and darted over to the other side, sitting down beside Kakashi and taking a deep breath. That was much better… the closer they were, the more comfortable he was.

"Sorry, for some reason being even a few inches away from you bothers me…" Obito huffed, looking out the window. "The scenery is nice here, even if we aren't that high up yet. I love Ferris Wheels so much… when Mama was younger; we'd get on them all the time. She has too many back pains now and… y'know… she's practically a member of the elderly I should be helping." He whispered, talking about his mother teasingly, as if she were listening.

"You have really nice parents," Kakashi sighed, following Obito's gaze out the window.

He wondered what it was like to have parents. What was the love of a father like? If you came home crying did he tug you up on his bed and dry your eyes? Did he stroke your back comfortingly and whisper nothings of comfort in your ear? What was it like to have a parent tell you they were proud of you? What was like to have a mother work hard on something for their kid? What was it like to be the kid, and receive their mother's love in the form of a present? Kakashi only wished he could have experienced it instead of having to sit there thinking up questions about it.

"Kakashi," Obito mumbled, turning to his friend. "Look, we're going."

Kakashi snapped out of his thoughts and watched as the people below them got smaller and smaller. He sighed and placed his head against Obito's shoulder tiredly. Kakashi observed the color of the sky- a pastel pink not to mention dabs of orange- and contemplated what exact color he could deem it. It was the color of cat puke, he decided, after eating a lot of fish. He snickered at his thought, earning a concerned look from Obito. He merely waved the matter off.

"What were you laughing about~?" Obito smiled leisurely, his arm wrapping sneakily around Kakashi's waist. "Something funny?"

"Oh, nothing…" Kakashi giggled again, thinking about a cat version of Obito throwing up fish. Cats certainly fit the Uchiha very, very well. He thought of a giant, fat, ball of fluff in Fugaku's arms and started laughing rather loudly. "J-Just a thought."

Obito pinched Kakashi's sides before tickling them, earning many more giggles than before. He knew from experience Kakashi's sides were his one true weakness. Kakashi wiggled up and down, and after a while of him trying to get away from the vicious assaults, Obito let out a giggle of his own.

"Come on, Kakashi. Just tell me what you were thinking about." Obito pulled Kakashi into his lap, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"I just thought the sunset looked like cat puke… I told you, it wasn't anything interesting." Kakashi looked out the window at the sky, deeming it an accurate comparison.

Obito leaned his head on Kakashi's back, looking out the window at the sky. "Yeah… it kind of does… but at the same time… it kind of looks like someone took a pink crayon and left it out in the summer sun. You know… that disgusting goopy stuff."

"Hmm… or maybe it's just a mixture between the two?" Kakashi shrugged, leaning back. "Ugh… how long were we in that cake store? Or, maybe the line to get on this ride was longer than I originally speculated… well… we _were_ waiting out there for ages…" He chuckled.

"Well, we took a long time in our walk to the cake store…" Obito explained. "It was already two then… so I'd say maybe like three o'clock we arrived at the cake store. We ate… which because of me took a good while… I'd say we got out in two hours, which makes it five… we took a long walk here and then waited in line for ages… so it's six now."

"…Your mom's going to want you back at seven." Kakashi pouted, pulling his knees to his chest and shifting in Obito's lap. "I'm going to selfishly miss you, okay?"

"Selfishly…" Obito repeated slowly, playing with Kakashi's hair. "I don't know if that's a good word choice, Kakashi… I kind of like to think you'd miss me, even if a little…" He nuzzled into Kakashi's back lovingly. "Anyway…" He swallowed, remembering what his mother had said to him earlier. Apparently she'd set the table for Kakashi to be there, too… Kakashi never came to his family parties, mainly because his parents thought it just that; family parties. Now, though, he needed Kakashi to come with him if he didn't want to get bothered by his cousins. "You can come too, if you want. To the party, I mean. Mama even asked for me to bring you."

"Really?" Kakashi blinked in surprise. "I… I'll gladly accommodate you, I guess. It's not like I had anything planned after this."

Obito wrapped his arms around Kakashi's waist and smiled. "Good. I guess you won't miss me after all."

"…Uhm, Obito…" Kakashi whispered, sparing a sideways glance at his friend.

"What is it?" Obito whispered back, not wanting to ruin it. Everything was going as perfectly as it had in his mind.

"Why did you… you know… choose me? There's a lot of good looking people, and I'm hardly worthy of you. You're better than me in every way…" Kakashi mumbled.

Obito lifted Kakashi up and whirled him around in his lap so that he was facing him. He pressed their foreheads together, whispering quietly to Kakashi.

"I love how you're not full of yourself. There are a lot of ninjas that are cocky and have way too much self confidence- but you're nothing like that. In fact, you always doubt yourself, but you produce twice what you say you can. You don't seem to realize how good looking you are, you always listen, and we cannot stop laughing around each other. You really mean a lot to me… you're always there for me. There's not another person in this world that could do to me what you've done. I love you… for that."

Well.

He'd done it.

Maybe his mama would be proud.

Kakashi's cheeks were rosy pink, a soft whisper escaping him, as if he was too afraid to speak out loud. "Obito…"

Obito pointed out the window. "Look, we're at the highest point now…"

Kakashi glanced over his shoulder and fell captivated by the amazing view. Everything in Konoha was so tiny! Heads were like tiny dots, and buildings never seemed smaller. His eyes widened as he looked at the people below to the academy. He could even see the cake shop they went to… if he squinted; he swore he could see some guy in a cake hat on the roof… he realized it was the waiter he had encountered previously… maybe he was trying to get a signal from his home planet… so they were radioactive after all. Kakashi shifted in Obito's lap and faced him, smashing their lips together wordlessly and wrapping his arms around Obito's waist.

Obito closed his eyes and slipped his hand up the back of Kakashi's shirt, stroking the skin tenderly as he kissed him deeply. He rocked their hips together, enjoying the warm sensation of another's touch. Kakashi's finger traced his collar bone, then his throat, then his chin. He pulled away then outlined his lips with an intimacy that made Obito blush. He pulled Kakashi closer, resting his head on his shoulder.

"I… love you, Kakashi…" He whispered.

"I… love you too."

All of the sudden there was a large creaking noise, and the Ferris wheel stopped. They could hear people below screaming about technical errors, and how it would just be a moment. Obito looked back at Kakashi with his eyes narrowed.

"See? It came back at you. I retract my claim. I don't want to love a guy with bad karma." Obito snorted.

"Well, you sure had no problem making out with me a little bit ago," Kakashi poked his cheek, chuckling lightly. "Considering we'll be up here for a while… do you want to do a little more of it?"

Obito glanced over at Kakashi, red rising on his cheeks before he nodded hurriedly.

XxX

Oh mai thar bois be patient gosh and get a fricking room jeezus nobody currs nor do they wanna see u 2 makin out liek sjsheez


End file.
